A Christmas Surprise
by Twix3780
Summary: It is Christmas in Amber Beach and the team are in for a surprise. (Complete!)
1. Christmas Presents

**Category:** TV Series » Power Rangers

 **Author:** Twix3780

 **Language:** English

 **Rated:** Fiction T

 **Genre:** Family

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers.

 **Warning:** Must read the rest of the series before reading this.

* * *

With a roar to the Dimetrodon, known as Donnie, trampled over the vegetation inside his arena. He was chasing the bouncing ball of pent-up energy that was his trainer. The trainer ran, as fast as she could, jumping over lagoons and sliding under tree branches and loose logs, as she headed back towards the door of the enclosure.

The door was only a few feet away, all she needed to do was hit the console on the outside and it would open.

 _Come on, run!_

Slamming her palm against the console, the trainer glanced over her shoulder, her eyes widening as she saw the lumping mass of scales smash into a tree, knocking it to the ground.

"Come on, come on!" she murmured, trying to encourage the door to open.

" _System accessed. Door Opening._ "

"Yes!"

The door slid open and a cool jet of air hit the trainer in the face. She gasped and fell forward, punching the red 'emergency' button on the inside wall. The door slid shut behind her, just as Donnie reached it.

Donnie roared again.

The trainer lay back on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"You okay?" Sasha McMillian asked, stepping into her vision.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Adelaide grinned. "Can I go again?"

 **~X~**

Sasha shook her head as she followed Adelaide into the Dino Bite Cafe. It was Christmas Eve, and the Zoo had been closed early to the public so that the team could prepare the dinosaurs, feed them, and set everything up for Christmas Morning the next day. They were having a little ranger get-together in order to reconnect with the Rangers that had gone back home or travelled since the end of their ranger career.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Ade?" Sasha asked, setting a box of Christmas ornaments on a table. "Donnie is not a domestic creature. You can't keep high-tailing it through his enclosure, and playing with him. He's a wild animal."

Adelaide dug through the box, pulling out a strand of tinsel and wrapping it around her shoulders. "But he likes it," she said. "It's interaction for him. He's all alone, otherwise."

"What do you want me to do, schedule a playdate?" Sasha asked.

"Ooh! Yeah," Ade said, bouncing excitedly. "Make it with Para, though, they got along famously when Chase and I were Rangers."

"Only because Donnie and Para were mechanical back then," Sasha said. "Now, I'm pretty sure Donnie would try to eat Para."

Adelaide made a face.

Taking a string of bells from the box, Sasha hung them around Adelaide's neck and smiled as she started to bounce around the room, jingling loudly with each step.

"Hey, guys," Shelby greeted, as she entered the room wearing a long-robed white jacket, and carrying a clipboard. "Cera and Rexy have both been fed," she added to Sasha. "I saw the crate labelled Donnie was empty, so I'm assuming…?"

Sasha nodded and continued to rifle through the box. "Ade got trapped in the enclosure again," she said, lifting her gaze to meet Shelby's.

" _Again?_ " Shelby stressed. "That's the fourth time this week."

"I think she's intentionally doing it, to be honest," Sasha said. "It sounds like an Adelaide thing to do. I've tried to tell her." She shook her head and pulled a large yarn of silver tinsel from the box. "Could you hold this for me, please?" she passed one end to Shelby and started to twirl the other around the tree.

Shelby watched as Sasha hung the silver strands along individual branches. It had been almost six months since they'd completed their RAnger quest, and things were slowly starting to become normal again.

Tyler had left with his father on an expedition to the Alps, Chase and Riley had gone home to their families, Kendall had remained at the base, Jessie had returned to his post in the Navy, Sasha and Shelby had gone home for a little while and then come back.

Philip had taken Adelaide to Zandar for a few months, but after a while, Adelaide had come back to Amber Beach. She had loved Zandar, but running a country had not been her forte. She'd found it boring when Philip was in his council meetings, and she missed tearing up the Zoo and interacting with Donnie on a daily basis.

"Hey, what are these?" Adelaide asked, bouncing over. She held three small square parcels in her arms.

"I'm guessing their presents for tomorrow," said Sasha. "Are they tagged?"

Adelaide nodded. "There's one for each of us," she said, handing over Shelby's and Sasha's, and then grabbing her own. She held it up to her ear and shook it, trying to guess what lay inside.

"Hey, stop it," Sasha warned. "It could breakable."

"Who would buy me something breakable?" Adelaide asked.

"She raises a good point," Shelby agreed.

Sasha rolled her eyes and inspected the scrawl of her name. She didn't recognise it.

"Christmas isn't until tomorrow," said Shelby. "Should we-?"

"No!" said Adelaide, ripping into the wrapping paper. She tore open the lid of the box and frowned. "That's not cool!" she said, grabbing the contents and dropping the box onto the floor.

Shelby held up her own gift. "Lumps of coal?" she asked.

Sasha frowned as she looked at the two. "Wait, Santa only gives coal to naughty boys and girls'," she said.

"Do we look like naughty girls'?" Adelaide asked. "We saved the world! That counts as good, right?"

"It should for Santa," said Shelby.

Sasha looked back at her own box. It was identical to Shelby and Ade's, did that mean she had coal too? "Were there any more boxes, Ade?" she asked. When Adelaide didn't answer, Sasha looked up, pausing and frowning as she found both her sister and Shelby missing.

Suddenly, a strand of tinsel was thrown over Sasha's head, wrapped around her waist and hauled her back. She hit the ground with a thud, knocking over a box of Christmas Tree ornaments and scattering them across the floor.

"Adelaide, this is not funny!" Sasha shrieked as her sister bounced around, tugging the tinsel tighter and tighter. Sasha struggled, but as much as she fought, the tinsel wouldn't budge.

Adelaide stopped and handed off the strand of tinsel to Shelby, who tied it with her own and then knotted it.

"Shelby, stop this!" Sasha scolded. "I thought you were more mature than this!"

Shelby giggled. It sounded strange coming from her.

"Who's Shelby?" Adelaide asked.

"Beats me," Shelby shrugged.

Adelaide giggled again and looked down at Sasha. "You should've opened your present, you naughty girl," she said. "I can see why Krampus gave you coal. Good girls' do as they're supposed to."

"Krampus?" Sasha repeated. "Oh, Adelaide, it's one thing to believe in Santa, but his evil twin?" she shook her head.

Adelaide and Shelby sniggered.

Sasha scowled at the pair. "Alright, enough fun and games!" she snapped. "Untie me. We have a lot of work to do before the others arrive."

"Sorry, but we have other plans," said Shelby. "We have to go make sure all of Krampus' coal is delivered in time for Christmas morning. Come along, Jingle!" She turned to leave.

Adelaide giggled and leaned over Sasha. "Don't worry, we'll come back!" she said, before running after her friend.

Sasha struggled against the tinsel that held her. "Adelaide!" she yelled, but her sister either didn't hear or chose to ignore, and given Shelby had just referred to her as 'Jingle', Sasha guessed it was the second option.

* * *

 **Since this one-shot was turning out to be more than 3,000 words long, I decided to split it into a short-chaptered story instead.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **~Twix**


	2. Unsure Tidings'

Down in the base, Kendall looked up from her work as a flicker of light caught her attention. At first, she thought it may have been Adelaide messing around, the scientist knew how much the youngest McMillian loved to play games. But she could vaguely remember Sasha saying that Adelaide was with Donnie today.

However, it wasn't a flicker of light from a torch beam, but rather the materialising of a portal. Kendall's eyes widened as the portal flickered and out popped a bushy-haired man with an animal print tunic.

"Sur-oh!" the man jumped around, a happy grin on his lips. "SURPRISE!"

"Koda!" Kendall gasped. She run around her workstation and threw her arms around the caveman, as another man appeared. The entire body of the second man was covered in armour.

"Merry Christmas, friends!" Ivan declared.

Kendall laughed as she untangled herself from Koda and hugged the Knight of Zandar, followed closely by Keeper, as the alien stepped out of the portal last. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" she said, stepping back from her old friends. "How did you guys…?"

"Ah, Christmas," Keeper said, smiling. "The best season for time travel."

"Where everyone at?" Koda asked, noticing the lack of people in the lab.

"Last I recall, Tyler and his father were landing in Amber Beach airport, they should be here soon," Kendall said, picking up her iPad and inspecting the documents her screen. "Same with Riley and Chase. Philip had some last minute council meetings to attend, but he promises to be here before tomorrow, and Jesse's in Portland picking up his parents and brother."

"What of Sasha, Adelaide, and Shelby?" Ivan asked.

"They're upstairs," Kendall said. "Shelby's been feeding the dinosaurs, Adelaide's been running amok in Donnie's enclosure, again, and Sasha's making sure the cafe is decorated."

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"What's that?" Koda asked, looking behind Kendall at her workstation.

Kendall frowned and backpedalled. "That's Sasha's panic alarm," she said. "We only use them in times of great panic. Like, last week, for example, Sasha and Shelby got trapped in Rexy's enclosure during feeding time, and they couldn't get out. Shelby sounded her panic alarm and the guards rushed to help."

"Where is she?" Ivan asked, leaning over Kendall's shoulder. The idea that Sasha was in trouble nerved him.

"She's…" Kendall frowned as the flashing blip that was her best friend appeared on the screen, "in the cafe. But…" she looked around quickly as Ivan rushed from the room.

Koda, Keeper and Kendall looked at one another and then followed after the knight.

 **~X~**

Sasha huffed in defeat. She had been struggling against her binds for the last ten minutes, even straining enough to try and hit the panic button on her wrist. She had brushed the surface but wasn't completely sure if she'd indented it enough to send an alert to Kendall in the base.

"Lady Sasha!"

Sasha turned, as best she could, as a familiar voice called her name. She was sure it was him, who else could it be? "Ivan?" she called back, desperate to know if she was hearing things.

"M'lady!" Ivan said, kneeling beside her.

Sasha couldn't believe it. Surely her eyes were deceiving her. This couldn't have been the same person she put through a portal less than six months ago. He hadn't change a bit. He was still has handsome and helping as he had been when he was here last.

Feeling her binds loosen from her wrists, Sasha stood and finally got the first look of Ivan after six months of being apart. "It is you," she said.

"Yes, M'lady," Ivan said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "It is I. Are you alright?" he inspected her wrists, running his fingers carefully over the red welts left behind by the tinsel. "Tell me, who did this to you?"

Kendall, Koda, and Keeper arrived.

Sasha gasped as she spotted Koda and Keeper, and broke away from Ivan to hug them both. "You're all here," she said, surprised.

"Sasha, what happened?" Kendall asked. "Your panic alarm…"

"Sorry, it was the only way I could reach you," Sasha apologised. "Something's happened to Adelaide and Shelby."

"What do you mean?"

Sasha looked around for the present with her name tag and opened it to reveal its contents. "Adelaide found these boxes over there," she pointed to the far corner of the room. "Inside is a lump of coal. At least, that's what she and Shelby found."

"That just sounds like a stupid prank," said Kendall, shaking her head.

"That's what I thought, until the two changed," Sasha said. "I don't know what happened, exactly, but it was like a complete personality transfer. Shelby didn't recognise her own name, and she called Adelaide by the name of 'Jingle'."

"Could they just be playing?" Keeper asked.

"Adelaide, maybe," Sasha nodded. "But not Shelby. The way they acted, it would've taken then more than a few seconds to put it all together. It's more than just an improv."

"What do you think has happened?" Kendall asked. She could see that her friend was working towards a theory.

Sasha shrugged. "I don't know," she stressed. "But it all happened after they touched the coal in these parcels. Adelaide did mention something about 'Krampus' and how good girls' do as their told, and naughty ones get coal as presents."

"Krampus?" Kendall repeated. "Oh boy."

"Did Adelaide say anything else?" Keeper asked.

"She said they would be back."

"Back? Back from where?" Kendall asked.

Sasha shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure," she replied. "But before they left, Shelby said that they had plans to make sure that all of Krampus' coal was delivered before Christmas morning."

Kendall looked at the box where Sasha's coal still sat. "Let's go back to the lab," she said. "I can run better tests on this lump of coal, and see exactly what we're dealing with."

The others nodded and followed Kendall from the cafe.

Sasha turned to Ivan as he fell into step beside her. "I didn't think I'd see you again," she said.

"I'm hoping to change that," Ivan admitted.

"What does that mean?" Sasha asked, confused.

Ivan smiled and shook his head. "For now, let's focus on finding Adelaide and Shelby," he said. "Then we can talk."

"Alright," Sasha agreed. Although she couldn't help but truly wonder what Ivan was talking about.

* * *

 **MY BABIES ARE BACK TOGETHER!**


	3. Promises

Sasha pinched the bridge of her nose and looked around the base. She sent up the distress signal to the rest of the team, and was thankful that they had all answered - Keeper had even time-travelled and brought Zenowing, Heckyl, and Avae - Heckyl's best friend and Parabatai.

"A headache?" Jessie asked, wandering over. He handed his sister a glass of water and two painkillers.

Sasha downed the medication in one gulp. "I know it's stupid to worry, given the number of times she was in danger as a Ranger, but this time she's without her energem," she stressed.

"Which means no shield," Jessie nodded. "I understand where you're coming from, Sash, but trust Kendall, she'll find Adelaide and bring her home."

"I know she will," Sasha nodded. "But what if she _is_ under some evil spell? How are we going to break it? Every other spell the Rangers have been subjected too, we've had to destroy the monster to get them out."

"Then we'll do that this time," said Jessie, placing a hand on Sasha's shoulder.

"It's not just a monster this time," Sasha argued. "It's Krampus. He's everyone's nightmare. He's not one of Sledge's monsters, he's a real, breathing creature from the darkest unknown recess of a person's mind. He gives even Santa nightmares!"

Jessie sighed and pulled Sasha into her arms, whispering soothing nothings in her ear.

Sasha squeezed her eyes shut, tightly. She wanted to believe that Kendall would find Adelaide and bring her home safe, but they had agreed to find and retrieve Shelby, just so they could be sure that the test results were accurate.

"What's going on?"

Sasha looked around as Kendall walked into the base. Behind her came Ivan and Koda, along with a pair of struggling elves.

"Chase, Riley?" James asked, realising the elves were, in fact, his friends.

"Koda? Ivan!" Tyler laughed.

Ivan and Koda pushed Riley and Chase down onto two boxes, while Kendall and Sasha tied their hands behind their back.

With their friends indisposed, the Rangers regrouped as Sasha approached Kendall. "Did you find Ade and Shelby?" she asked, curiously.

"Yes, but they're still out there," Kendall said. "Shelby left as soon as we turned up, and Adelaide seems to be big friends with Krampus."

"So it really is Krampus?" Jessie asked. He wandered over, the others in tow.

Kendall nodded. She was relieved to see the other Rangers but wished it had been under better circumstances.

"How did they get these two?" Philip asked, nodding at Chase and Riley.

"We aren't sure," Kendall answered. "The only logical explanation is that they opened early Christmas presents and lost their memories."

"If Chase and Riley had presents in their homes," said James. "Who's presents are these?" He pointed at a handful of presents piled high on a nearby table.

"Chase, Riley, Shelby, Adelaide, Philip, Kendall and I," said Sasha, pointing at herself and Kendall, "were the only people to actually be at a specific place, be it here or at home, The rest of you were traveling. Maybe that's why your presents were so spaced out."

"Did you see anything out of the ordinary before you left Zandar?" Jessie asked Philip.

The Prince shook his head. "Although, I didn't return home before leaving," he explained. "I ended my meeting early and came straight here. I was hoping to surprise Adelaide."

"Yeah, me too," Jessie said, nodding. "I was going to bring Mum, Dad, and Caleb straight to the zoo," he added to Sasha. "But then your distress call came in, and I didn't want to worry them. They're staying at a hotel for now."

Sasha nodded. She desperately wanted to see her parents and older brother, but she didn't want to see them without Adelaide. It would only open the floor for a lot of awkward questions. Questions she didn't have the answers too.

"Hey! Let us go!" Riley shouted, startling those within the room. "We have to make presents for naughty children!"

Chase's gaze swept around the room, he chuckled. "Pack up your tinsel and Christmas tree," he mocked. "Once all his coal has been delivered, there'll be evil elves everywhere! Even New Zealand! They'll be after your energems!"

The two boys cackled.

"Riley, Chase!" Sasha snapped, her voice loud and authoritative. "Your minds have been clouded by a monster."

The two blew raspberries.

Sasha rolled her eyes. Dealing with these two was worse than dealing with an over-excited Adelaide.

"What do we do?" Tyler asked.

"You must try to get through to them," said Keeper. "Their minds have not yet been completely overtaken. There is still a part of them that remembers who they really are. If you can reach that part, you can bring them back."

The team exchanged looks and turned back to the boys.

"But which part of them is open?" Jessie asked. "I mean, there is more to humans than just one part - friendship, family, love - which part of them is actually open, and which will be stronger to pull them back to reality?"

"We need an anchor point," said Kendall.

Avae crept closer. She was new to the whole group and had pretty much kept her distance until now. "You don't know me," she said, earning herself everyone's attention as she knelt before Chase, "and I don't know you. But I know of you and Adelaide."

A flicker of recognition flashed across Chase's face.

"I know of your situation," Avae continued. "I know what you are, and how strong that bond is. There's never been a stronger bond between lifelong partners, not even those who have sworn to remain together in marriage. It is why you were chosen by unknown forces to be sentinel warriors."

Sasha and Jessie exchanged looks.

"You and Adelaide are more than just Power Rangers, Chase," Avae continued. "You're Parabatai. Your bond to your partner is shown, not just in your closeness, but also in your willingness to lay down your lives for one another."

Chase cocked his head to the side, his eyes clouding over as if he had become lost in memory.

"Now you're Parabatai is in danger," Avae added. "I know you feel the pull, the need to help her. But you can't do that if you don't fight this spell." She paused and glanced back at Heckyl. "Believe me when I say that being taken away from your best friend is not something you wish to endure. Being ripped away from your parabatai partner is more painful than anything you could possibly imagine."

Riley strained again this binds. He was desperate to get free.

"Adelaide needs you, Chase," Avae said quietly. "She needs you more than anyone else in her life right now. More than her family, more than her lover. She needs her partner!"

Chase's eyes snapped open as a flash of red snapped inside them. He blinked, several times, and then met Avae's gaze, a smile breaking out across his lips. "Thank you," he said.

Avae smiled and stood, retreating back to Heckyl's side.

Chase looked around the room, his smile growing wider until he spotted five familiar faces he never thought he would see again. "Koda, Ivan!" he gasped, laughing almost to the point where he toppled off the box, "Keeper, Zenowing, Heckyl! It's great to see you!"

"I'll cut you lose," Ivan said, walking behind Chase. He used his sword to sever the rope tied around the black ranger's wrists.

With a sigh of relief, Chase stood and looked down at Riley. "Can you help him, too?" he asked.

"I can't," Avae said, shaking her head. "I was only able to help you because of this…" she held up her wrist, showing her Parabatai rune.

"Using the Parabatai connection was quick thinking," Sasha complimented. "Thank you."

Avae nodded. "Happy to be of service," she said with a smile. "Although, if I may make a suggestion," she added.

"Of course," Sasha said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Was there something -" Avae pointed at Riley, questionable.

"Riley," said Sasha.

Avae nodded. "Was there something that Riley struggled with before and during his time as a Power Ranger?" she asked. "Something that he may have overcome during his time on the team?"

The team paused.

"Actually, yeah, there was," said Kendall. She stepped closer to Riley and knelt before him. "Riley, you've grown up a lot since you first got here. You felt a lot of pressure to be someone you're not. But you found that the best way to fit in is to stay true to yourself, and by doing that, you became a real hero."

Riley's eyes slid out of focus before finally refocusing and meeting Kendall's. He shook his head, to clear the fuzziness and then blinked rapidly. "Woah," he breathed. "Thanks, guys."

Kendall chuckled and straightened up, returning to Sasha and Jessie as Tyler rushed to untie Riley's wrists. The two embraced after such a long time apart and then turned back to the group.

"Hey, you guys are here!" Riley exclaimed, finally noticing the additional members of his former team.

The others chuckled. It was a small distraction from the seriousness of the situation still at hand.

"No rest for the wicked, guys," said Sasha, interrupting the reunion. "We still have two missing Rangers."

"You're right," said Jessie. "We have to find Adelaide and Shelby, snap them back to reality, and stop Krampus from ruining Christmas. We also don't have a lot of time to do it all."

"What do you suggest?" Philip asked.

"We could split up," Tyler suggested. "Two teams of five - one team goes after the girls' the other goes after Krampus."

"I'm going after Ade," said Chase, instantly. "If the best way to get to her is through this," he showed them his rune, "then I need to be there. Plus, Avae was right, I can feel the pull now, something is telling me that I need to go."

"That's Adelaide," said Heckyl. "Although she probably doesn't even realise she is doing it, she's calling for you."

Chase looked down at his rune. It didn't hurt, per say, but it did feel slightly discomfortable.

"I'm going after Shelby," Tyler said, nodding. "I have an idea on how to get through to her."

"We may not need to split up," said Riley. "Krampus has a rocket sleigh prepared to take off any second now. Shelby was on her way there with several bags of coal just before you brought us here," he looked around at Kendall. "Adelaide is supposed to meet Shelby there with the rest of the coal, and Krampus takes over after that."

Sasha checked her watch and then looked at Kendall. "We need to find that sleigh," she said, hurrying to the computer.

"What are you doing?" Jessie asked.

"Running a scan for alien bio-signs," Sasha replied. She hadn't needed to run a scan of this nature in six-months, but it still felt natural to do so, almost like she hadn't taken a break at all. "They're at the quarry not far from the warehouse district," she said, suddenly.

Tyler nodded and, taken his energem from Keeper, looked around at his team. "What are we waiting for?" he asked. "Let's go."

"Chase," Sasha tossed the scarlet Energem at the Black Ranger. "Bring my sister back."

"Promise," said Chase, taking off after the others.

Sasha closed her eyes and released the breath she had been holding. Chase would save Adelaide and bring her home, she was sure of it.


	4. A Christmas Demon

"Stop right there, Krampus!" Tyler shouted, arriving at the quarry with the others in tow. He grounded to a halt a fair distance away and looked around, hoping to find a sign of Adelaide or Shelby, but neither girl was present.

Krampus scoffed as he looked up from his sleigh. "So, you're the Power Rangers, eh?" he asked. "You're the colourful annoyances that my brother talks about constantly."

"Where are our friends?" Riley asked.

"You've been awfully naughty this year, Rangers," Krampus continued, acting as if he hadn't heard Riley. "Destroying innocents, stealing my elves."

"Destroying innocents?" Chase repeated. "He can't be talking about Sledge."

"How would he know?"

"Krampus will be around for as long as there is someone to believe in him," said Kendall. "It's the same as Santa Clause. As long as children believe he is real, then he will be."

"That still doesn't answer my question," said Chase, shaking his head.

"Krampus must've known Sledge long before we destroyed him," said Kendall. "I mean, how else would he know about Vivix?"

Krampus laughed joyfully. "You think it was Sledge that told me about Vivix?" he asked. "You're not the only ones that remember a time where monsters run amok. My brother isn't the only sentinel that can meddle with time, you know?"

He held up an hourglass with fine green sand inside. It was bottom side heavy, which meant he hadn't used it yet.

"Once I overturn this," said Krampus, "time will stop and I'll be able to deliver all my presents in time for tomorrow morning."

"We won't let that happen!" Chase said, clenching his fists.

Krampus chuckled. "Oh, yes, you will," he said, clapping his hands, "And I have another present for you!"

From behind the truck came Shelby.

"Merry Christmas, Rangers!" Shelby sneered, glaring at her teammates.

"Shelby!" Tyler gasped.

"But where's Adelaide?" Philip asked.

Jessie shook his head. "I don't know, mate," he said. "She can't be far."

"ATTACK!" Krampus ordered.

Led by Shelby, the Vivix charged into battle.

"I'll take care of Shelby," said Tyler, catching his girlfriend by the wrists and tugging her out of the throng of fighters.

The two struggled back and forth as Shelby tried to loosen his grip.

"Really? This is his plan?" Riley asked, fending off a couple of Vivix.

"It took him this long to come up with this?" Chase grunted, tossing a Vivix over his shoulder.

"Krampus always was a bad planner!" said Jessie, double-kicking another vivix in the side.

Catching a glimmer of colour, Philip looked up and dived aside just as a Dino Sabre struck the ground at his feet.

"You okay, mate?" Chase asked, helping Philip back to his feet.

Philip nodded and looked around. There was only one other ranger left that could have attacked him.

"There!" said Jessie, pointing to the top of the truck.

Running from the cab of the truck, across the roof and throwing herself off the edge, was Adelaide. She tucked herself into a mid-air roll before landing and rolling across the gravel. She snatched her dino-sabre out of the ground and swung it at the Rangers nearest her.

"Whoa!" Riley shouted, jumping back.

"Adelaide, stop!" Jessie yelled. He grabbed his sister around her shoulders, but she stomped on his foot and struggled free.

Falling back, Jessie called on his dino sabre as Adelaide raised hers above her head and swung it down at him.

"Adelaide, what are you doing?!" Jessie asked, shoving her back. He didn't want to her hurt her, but she didn't seem to care about hurting him.

"Must help Krampus!" Adelaide said, swinging her sabre around all the more. "Must deliver coal to naughty children."

"If you don't stop right now," said Jessie, blocking another attack. "Then the only person getting coal is you!"

Adelaide laughed. Jessie noted that it didn't sound like her own. Normally Adelaide's laugh sounded fun and bubbly, but this was cold and lifeless.

Shaking his head, Jessie flipped over his sister and caught her, once again, around the shoulders. She struggled but this time he held firm.

"Let… me… go!" Adelaide yelled.

"Whatever you're going to do," Jessie said, looking at Chase. "Do it fast! She's a lot stronger than she looks."

Chase nodded and rushed forward. He stopped just out of reach of Adelaide's kicking legs and demorphed. "Ade, it's me, Chase!" he said. "You're my best friend. Tell me you recognise me."

"My name isn't Adelaide or Ade," said Adelaide. "It's Jingle! I am Krampus's helper. I will deliver coal to naughty children."

"No! Your name is Adelaide!" Chase argued. "Adelaide Sophie McMillan. You're the Scarlet Power Ranger, my best friend!"

Adelaide shook her head.

"Think, Adelaide!" Chase said. "Think back to when we first met! We hadn't even found Koda or knew about being Power Rangers, all we knew was that we were important because we had found and bonded to an Energem. The more we worked together, the more we realised we were just alike. We both liked the same music, we both liked to skateboard."

Adelaide shook her head more vigorously, trying desperately to rid herself of the memories surfacing from her subconscious. "No!" she wailed. "My name is Jingle! I am Krampus' helper!"

"Then this appeared!" Chase continued, pulling back his sleeve to reveal his parabatai rune. "We didn't know what it was, but the fact that we both had one didn't make us question it. We didn't even bother asking Keeper or Kendall, we just accepted that it was there for a reason and that reason included the both of us."

Adelaide stopped struggling, her body limp in Jessie's arms.

"You're not just my best friend, Ade," Chase continued. "You're practically my sister. But you're also more than that. Dammit, Ade, you're my partner! I cannot go on without you! Remember what Heckyl said, about losing your partner? It's not a feeling he'd wish on any Parabatai defenders, and Avae backed that up when she snapped me out of Krampus' spell."

Jessie looked up at Chase, unsure of how to proceed. What was happening? Did he let his sister go? Was she back?

"I can't lose you, Ade," said Chase, shaking his head. Now that Adelaide has stopped kicking, he was able to step closer. "Come back to us, Ade," he prompted, holding out a hand. "Come back to me."

Jessie held his breath.

Chase hesitated as Adelaide looked up and met his gaze. She didn't look any different. She then launched herself forward, startling the black ranger and knocking him off his feet.

"Chase!" Riley yelped. He rushed forward to help but stopped as Kendall caught his arm.

Adelaide clung to Chase. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"It's not your fault," Chase said, hugging her back. Her clothes and even returned to normal, a clear sign that she was back to her old self. "It was Krampus. He made you do those things."

Pulling away, Adelaide looked up into Chase's face and offered a weak smile. "Thanks for bringing me back," she said.

"Hey, if I didn't do it then one of this lot would have figured it out, eventually," said Chase, chuckling. He nodded at the Rangers around him, indicating that Adelaide had more than one thank you to give out.

Adelaide smiled and stood, hugging her brother first, then Kendall and Riley, and finally Philip. She held onto Philip the longest, burying her face into his chest and closing her eyes with a content smile.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but -" Kendall started.

"IVAN!" Adelaide squealed, spotting the Knight behind Philip. She pulled away from her boyfriend and rushed towards the Gold Ranger, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

The Knight chuckled and patted her back. "It's a pleasure to see you, too, Lady Adelaide," he said.

"Ade!"

Adelaide giggled as Koda grabbed her in a hug, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. "Koda, I've missed you!" she said, hugging him as he set her back down. She then spotted Zenowing and James nearby and rushed off to hug them too.

Both Zenowing and James chuckled.

"You're all here!" Adelaide grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yes, m'lady," said Ivan. "And we couldn't be gladder to have you and Lady Shelby back."

The others nodded as Adelaide and Shelby exchanged sheepish smiles.

"Guys, Krampus is about to launch!" said Kendall, pointing at the sleigh as it hovered a few metres off the ground.

"We have to stop that sleigh!" said Tyler, looking around at the others. They nodded and followed him back towards Krampus.

"Hold it right there, you living-breathing-nightmare!" Adelaide shouted, bringing Krampus' attention to her.

Krampus sighed and cocked his head to the side. "You've abandoned me too, Jingle?" he asked. "You were always my good little helper."

"You know, little Adelaide always wanted to be an elf called Jingle, but you ruined that now," Adelaide said, angrily. "I'm not going to let you ruin anyone else's Christmas dreams."

Chase held up his hand, showing Adelaide the glittering scarlet gem in his palm. "If you're going to put a stop to his yuletide ghoul, you're going to need this."

"My Energem!" Adelaide squealed, excitedly. She snatched it up and watched as it glittered brightly in her hand.

"Looks like Christmas is over for you, Krampus!" said Tyler, stepping forward. "Dino Charger -"

"Ready!" shouted, Shelby, Chase, and Adelaide.

"Unleash the Power!"

"Let's go, little Rexy!" Tyler called, summoning his mini Zord. "Victory charger…" he added, holding up a silver dino charger.

"Dino X Charger…" Ivan said, taking a gold charger from his belt.

"Ready! Combine!"

"Together!" the Rangers chorused, each one taking a stand behind the other, their hands overlapping on top of the Victory X Chargers. "Dinosaur Might, ready to fight!"

Krampus cried out as eleven dinosaur spirits slammed into him and the sleigh, ripping through the vessel and causing it to explode.

With a crunch, Krampus landed on the gravel just beyond the sleigh. He was smoking and dizzy, but otherwise uninjured.

"Nice try, Rangers," Krampus laughed, standing up and facing the team. "But as you said, I'll always exist as long as there is someone who believes in me.

Taking a dino charger from her belt, Adelaide loaded it into her morpher and run it down her arm. "Dino Steel, armour on!" she called, summoning her Dimetro Bow and Arrows.

"You can't hurt me, Jingle," Krampus laughed, mockingly. "The reason I made sure to make you my elf was because you always believed in me. You're the reason I'm still here. You're fear of me is what keeps me alive."

Adelaide shook her head and took aim with her arrow. "You're right, I do believe in you," she agreed. "I always have, and I probably always will. But you're wrong when you say that I am afraid of you," she said, shaking her head. "Because I'm a Power Ranger! I have fought monsters every day for two years! I'm not afraid of you!"

She released her arrow, striking Krampus in the chest and causing him to disappear in a puff of black smoke


	5. A Christmas Surprise

With the battle against Krampus over, the Rangers returned to the Dino Zoo and found Sasha waiting for them in the Cafe. Once she was sure that her friends were safe, and her sister was coming home, she had decided to try and finish the decorating before the party began.

"I am sooo sorry!" Adelaide wailed, engulfing her sister in a hug.

Sasha chuckled and hugged Adelaide back just as tight. "I'm just glad you're alright," she said, stroking her hair. "I always knew you were a handful, but seeing you like that…" she shivered.

Jessie chuckled and approached his sister's. "I'm glad I weren't here to witness it," he admitted. "Knowing what your Christmas spirit is enough without seeing it."

Adelaide pulled away and pouted. "Meanies!" she whined. "I'm telling Mum and Dad you're being cruel to me. Where are they, anyway?"

"At a hotel," Jessie said. "I'll call Caleb and tell him we're clear here."

"What did you tell them in order to get away?" Sasha asked, curiously.

Jessie shook his head. "Nothing to cause concern," he said. "Besides, Mum wanted to freshen up before she came here."

Sasha nodded and Adelaide bounced away as Ivan approached.

"Lady Sasha," the Knight said, bowing at the waist and, taking Sasha's hand, brushed his lips against her knuckles. "May we speak? Privately."

Adelaide stopped and turned back to face her sister.

Sasha nodded and followed Ivan from the cafe.

Chewing her bottom lip, Adelaide started after them. She stopped as Jessie caught her arm and wheeled her around.

"Privately means alone," said Jessie.

"But…" Adelaide whined.

Jessie shook his head and pulled Adelaide back into the cafe. He pulled her up the front bar and sat her on a stool beside James and Philip. "Stay!" he said, pulling out his phone. "I'm going to call Caleb."

Adelaide pouted as Jessie walked away.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Ivan's talking to Sasha and I want to know what about," said Adelaide, eyeing the door at the far end of the cafe. She glanced back at Jessie. He was talking on the phone but kept sneaking glances at her, probably to make sure that she was still there.

James chuckled. "If he had wanted you to know the reasons behind this chat he wouldn't have asked her to go elsewhere," he said.

"Last time they 'talked', he left," Adelaide argued. "I just want to be sure that she -"

 _ **CRACK!**_

Adelaide, James, and Philip looked around to see Chase holding half a cracker.

"Ooh! ME NEXT!" Adelaide squealed, throwing herself off the stool and running over to Chase.

James shook his head as he watched Chase hand Adelaide a second cracker.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Adelaide giggled as a party hat slipped out the cracker, along with a slip of paper and a toy. She opened the paper hat and pulled it down to her ears.

Chase did the same with the first cracker's hat.

"Oi, they're for tomorrow," Shelby scolded. She took the box of crackers and hid them somewhere in the kitchen.

"Hey, no cookies either," Riley said, quickly grabbing the plate of Christmas cookies as Adelaide eyed them.

Adelaide pouted. "But…" she whined.

"It's not Christmas yet, Ade," said Shelby, shaking her head.

"It's Christmas Eve!"

Shelby walked away, trailing a string of silver tinsel behind her. "Come help finish the tree," she said. "You can burn off that hyperness."

Adjusting her paper hat, Adelaide run after Shelby and grabbed a ball of red tinsel. She unwound it and tossed it over Tyler's shoulders.

"Hey!" Tyler cried in alarm. He grabbed one side of the tinsel and threw it back at Adelaide.

Adelaide giggled.

"How did she get so hyperactive?" James asked, curiously.

"It's Adelaide," said Jessie, re-joining him and Philip. "She doesn't exactly need a lot of help. Plus, it's Christmas. She gets hyper of the atmosphere alone."

James nodded and looked up as Adelaide giggled again. He chuckled as he watched her, Shelby, and Tyler dress the tree in three different coloured tinsel strands.

"Anyone seen the star?" Chase asked, checking a nearby box.

Koda shook his head.

"There is a box missing," said Riley, looking around.

"It's in the base," said Kendall.

"I'LL GET IT!" Adelaide squealed, running from the room.

Jessie stood, abruptly. "No, Adelaide, wait!" he called, following her.

 **~X~**

Sasha braced herself against the table. Her chat with Ivan had taken her by surprise, and left her speechless.

"Lady Sasha…" Ivan said, sounding worried. When he had asked her to talk, he hadn't expected this. He was acutely aware that his topic of choice would have brought some surprise, but not like this. He was sure she'd be happy.

Sasha blinked and looked back at Ivan. "Sorry, I'm just trying to wrap my head around this," she said. "I thought you wanted to go home?"

"I did," Ivan said. "But when I got there, I realised what a terrible mistake I had made. I love my family, Lady Sasha; there is no doubt about that. But, I couldn't stop thinking about what I had left behind. My time here, with you, it stayed with me. I tried to forget you, I'll admit, but no matter how hard I tried, you stayed with me."

"What of your wife?" Sasha asked.

Ivan sighed. "Lady Sybil knew something was wrong the second I returned," he said. "I couldn't tell her the truth, you can imagine."

Sasha cracked a small smile. If Ivan had tried to tell his wife the truth about his adventures, she'd have thought him crazy.

"Indeed," Ivan nodded. Although Sasha hadn't spoken, her smile said enough. "Sybil has always understood me," he continued. "She knew that while I loved her, and our children, my heart belonged elsewhere. She didn't ask questions."

"Why did you wait so long to come back?" Sasha asked.

"I had no way of contacting Keeper," Ivan admitted. "I was aware that he had to be around, somewhere, but without my Dino Com or energem, I had no connection to him. I retraced my steps to where I first fought Fury, maybe I was hoping it would help, but alas… then, finally, after many months, Keeper found me. I knew it was an opportunity I couldn't pass over. The chance to see you again…"

Ivan reached for Sasha, taking her hands in his.

"The choice is yours, M'lady…" said Ivan.

Sasha met his gaze and stepped closer, closing the gap between them and pressing her lips against his.

"Eeek!"

Sasha and Ivan parted abruptly.

"Adelaide," Sasha sighed, spying her sister. The youngster was bouncing excitedly, and the gleam in her eye told Sasha to be wary. "Wait, you don't -"

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Adelaide squealed. She turned tail and the doors behind her opened again. "GUYS! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"Oh...great!" Sasha groaned as Adelaide disappeared

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Leave it to Adelaide to run off without the full story.**


End file.
